


Half-baked Sanders Sides fics

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Basically less wordy fanfics. Warnings for each individual thing will be in the notes.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character injury

Mermaid au;

\- Patton, Logan, and Roman are scientists.

\- Patton finds Virgil, an adolescent mer, tangled in a net and severely lacerated. He calls Logan and the two take Virgil back to the rescue facility.

\- Virgil has a broken collarbone, several broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder.

\- Dolos, Remus, and Nate are Virgil’s pod, and they’re frantic.

\- Virgil bonds with Patton, eventually admitting that he misses his pod. Patton records the sound Virgil would use to call to his pod and plays it from the loudspeaker on the boat.

\- Remus and Nate appear, the Dolos.

\- Dolos is about twelve stories tall and completely shrouded in darkness. His speech is like whalesong. He’s an eldritch mer.

\- The three are hesitant, but they agree to let Patton take them to see Virgil.

\- Virgil is over the moon. So are his pod.

\- Dolos, who is shrunken to the size of a killer whale, Remus, and Nate stay at the facility while Virgil heals. They stay in what is basically a really deep tide pool that leads to the ocean.

\- When Virgil heals, he returns to the pod.

\- But the pod always stays close to Logan, Roman, and Patton.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heckton of angst.

Deceit insisted that Virgil would come back. He held Remus in his arms and whispered, “It’s okay. Anxie will be back soon.”

Even as minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. “He’ll be back soon.”

Deceit would still make dinner for Virgil every night and left the porch light on and the door unlocked.

Remus heard Deceit cry himself to sleep every night. The horrible, agonized wails of a parent who’d lost their child. Sometimes, Remus would cry with him.

Deceit suited up. He went to the Mind Palace and dressed as Patton. The issue wasn’t even that important. He just needed to see Virgil again.

When he asked, “Aren’t we friends?” He knew the jig was up. Virgil had seen through him. It was no longer a question between a mask and Virgil. It was a question between Deceit and Virgil.

Virgil whispered, “I’m not so sure we are.”

Deceit stopped making dinner for Virgil every night. He still left the porch light on.

Remus made his appearance in full regalia, wishing to see Virgil for himself.

Virgil glowered and scowled at the side he used to call brother. 

Remus went home and acted like everything was fine. Just gave Deceit a cheerful, “He’s still being weird,” and went up to his room.

He screamed into his pillow until he felt slightly better.

Deceit stopped leaving the porch light on. Started locking the door.

He and Remus cried together that night.

A member of their family had been lost.


	3. MPHFPC au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent a long time on this please validate?

\- Thomas and Joan are ymbrynes.

\- Virgil, Dominic and Remus live in Joan’s loop.  
\- Virgil can teleport.  
\- Dominic’s power is unknown, but they know he has one.  
\- Remus can conjure things.

\- One day, Virgil and Dominic have a huge argument that leads to Virgil leaving the loop and teleporting as far away as he can get.

-He ends up at Thomas’ loop.

\- Patton, Logan and Roman live in Thomas’ loop.  
\- Patton is pathokinetic.  
\- Logan has Entomopathy.  
\- Roman can cast illusions.

\- It takes a few days, but eventually they warm up to Virgil.

\- Virgil eventually stops missing Dominic and Remus.

\- Until…

\- Joan’s loop is attacked. Dominic and Remus were the only ones who managed to hide while the wights dragged everyone away. 

\- Thomas finds them and brings them back to his loop.

\- Patton, Logan and Roman are wary of Dominic’s heavy scarring and Remus’ habit of shouting out random (and mostly gruesome or nsfw) ideas. They avoid the two when possible and speak in short, clipped sentences when forced to.

\- Virgil does too.

\- Dominic and Remus start to lash out because bad attention is better than being ignored. They steal stuff, instigate fights, trash rooms, and yell at others.

\- This, of course, does not help their case.

\- Then, a wight by the name of The Dragon Witch attacks. She only takes Thomas, leaving the rest.

\- It’s uncontested that they’re going to try and get Thomas back, but they don’t know how.

\- Then Logan brings up the loop he used to live in with an ymbryne named Talyn. Talyn specialized in peculiar animals.

\- And so it began. But how could six kids get from Florida to Canada soon enough?

\- The answer; Virgil.

\- The problem is that big jumps make him extremely tired, so he can only manage a few hundred kilometres a day.

\- About halfway there they get apprehended by some wights. One of them lets slip that they followed Remus and Dominic from Joan’s loop to Thomas’.

\- When they escape, this leads to a huge blowup between Dominic and Virgil.

\- It almost leads to a fistfight, but Patton de-escalates the situation.

\- “He’s probably not even peculiar,” Virgil growled, looking over at Dominic. “Doesn’t even have powers.”

\- Trying to apologize to the others, Dominic steals a bunch of wallets. Enough money to give them a hotel room for one night. Better than an alleyway.

\- Logan starts to warm up to Dominic after that.

\- Finally, they get to Talyns loop.

\- Dominic instantly bonds with a peculiar snake who can control the weather.

\- But the problem is that Talyn doesn’t want them to get involved.

\- “They’re right,” Dominic whispered, drawing random shapes in the dirt. 

“You can’t be serious!”

“I’m always serious. We don’t have enough manpower to take down one wight. Suppose we find Thomas and Joan, then what? Storm the castle with only one barely offensive power? What will we have, swords? Wights have guns. We have six, maybe seven, they have hundreds. Not to mention the holloghast. We’ll be dead before we even get across the lawn.”

“You’re such a pessimist!” Virgil snapped.

“I’m a realist! We can’t all afford the delusion that the power of good will get us through the day! Here we’re safe, we have food, beds. Out there we have nothing except for what I can steal or Remus can conjure. Let the ymbrynes deal with this.”

“Yeah, well how soon until there are none left?” Virgil demanded. “Cause with how you’re going, every loop we go to will fall!”

Dominic’s hands balled into fists. “It’s not my fault!”

“You always ruin everything! My birthday, Christmas, my friendships, my LIFE-”

“Now hold on-”

“Maybe that’s your power. Just ruining things!”

“It’s not my fault you-”

“I bet you don’t even have a power! Maybe the reasons wights keep finding us-”

“Don’t-”

“Is because you ARE one!”

“ENOUGH!!”

\- Virgil’s vision blurs and doubles as his ears start ringing. By the time he’s recovered, Dominic has gone.

\- Dominic doesn’t talk for the rest of the day.

\- Virgil and Dominic glare at each other for two whole days before Logan makes them get their shit together.

“Okay, this ends now!” Logan announced, standing up. “Virgil, there will be no more accusing anyone of being a wight. Dominic, for the love of God, please stop annoying Virgil. We’ve got enough to worry about without you two going at each other’s throats whenever my back is turned. Do I make myself clear?”

“But-”

“I said,” Logan’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Do I make myself clear?”

Dominic scowled. “Crystal.”

\- Then, they finally get a tip; the location of the Dragon Witches fortress.

\- They sneak out in the middle of the night, leaving a note for Talyn. Dominic grumbles the entire way but comes to look after Remus.

\- But nothing ever goes their way. When they get too close to the facility, the wights attack.

\- Dominic grabs Virgil and escapes.

\- “This is your FAULT!” Virgil screamed, taking a swing at Dominic.

“It’s not-” 

“They’re all going to die, and it’s all because of YOU!” Dominic sidestepped a second punch, then grabbed Virgil’s wrists. “I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

“And you have every right to,” Dominic admitted, letting Virgil go. “I’ve been nothing but mean to you, and now I know what it feels like. Virgil, I’m sorry. And I know that doesn’t square anything between us, so I ask you only one thing; Will you teleport me inside the facility?”

“What? But-”

“You can teleport out the second I’m in, I’ll handle the rest. I’ll get them out and take the building down.”

Virgil scoffed, “Oh please, you can’t do that! You’ll end up dead.”

“And if I do, I’ll be out of your hair. But they won’t be able to unless I’m being sloppy and stupid.”

Virgil rubbed his eyes, realizing that he might have overestimated Dominic’s intelligence, “I admit you’re sneaky, but that place is flooded. You won’t be able to get two steps before you’re captured.”

“If they try to capture me, that’s their mistake.”

“Oh my-”

“Virgil, my power is concussive blasts. I’ll put them clear through a wall or two.”

He took a few seconds to process that, and then he shook his head, “No dice. I’m staying with you.”

He has that look in his eyes, Dominic notes, he’s made up his mind and nothing is going to change that. “Fine. But if I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do it. Understood?”

“Understood,” Virgil grumbled.

\- Virgil grabs Domonics hand, and teleports them inside.

\- They manage to get pretty far into the facility on Dominic’s skills and Virgil’s power. Almost down to the cell block. They get spotted by a lone white, and he pulls the alarm before Dominic can knock him out.

\- They pull the keys from the wall and spend precious seconds figuring out which key unlocks Patton’s door. They can’t get everyone free in time and they know it.

\- ”Take the keys and get everyone out,” Virgil ordered, tossing Patton the keychain. “Stay here until we come back.”

“Not a chance,” Logan stated.

“You don’t have much of an option, do you?” Virgil growled, taking hold of Dominic’s cape and teleporting out.

“Rude.” Roman scoffed.

\- There’s no bother with stealth this time. Virgil and Dominic race through the hallways as fast as they can. They can’t risk constant teleportation wearing Virgil down before they can get everyone out. Any wights they encountered get thrown through walls.

\- Dominic would never admit it, but he almost felt bad for the suckers. He’d been (kind of) on the receiving end of one of his blasts, he knew how much it hurt.

\- But at the same time, karma motherf*ckers.

\- Finally, they get there. The room where the ymbrynes are.

\- The room is dark, the only light is the spotlight on the birdcage. Dominic recognizes Joan and Thomas, but not the third bird.

\- But that’s the least of their problems.

\- Thinking they’d finally had a spot of luck, Virgil and Dominic ran towards the birdcage-

\- Only to get knocked across the room by something they can’t see.

\- “I was wondering when the invaders would show their faces,” They can’t see her, but they know who it is; The Dragon Witch. And, if their assumptions were correct, a hollow. “How predictable.”

Her laughter seemed to come from all around them, bouncing off the walls and making it feel like an entire army was laughing at them.

“I would love to stick around for your death, but I have other issues. Ta-ta.”

\- And then it’s them, the useless ymbrynes, and the hollow.

\- “Virgil, I want you to get down and cover your ears. As soon as you can you need to grab the cage and port to the others. I’ll meet you at the menagerie.”

“What are you about to do?” Virgil asked, wary.

“I’m about to go full Blackbolt on this thing.”

\- Dominic can tell from the vibrations in the floor; the beat draws nearer, waiting, watching…

\- Virgil gets down.

\- And Dominic screams.

\- He puts his full power behind it, making sure to only his the hollowgast. He screams until he sees what looks like black blood coming from where the concussive waves pinned the hollow.

\- Virgil, with the birdcage under his arm, grabs Dominic and teleports out. After getting the others, he goes to the menagerie.

\- “You… you stayed for me. Why?” His voice was almost entirely gone, and he can tell there’s going to be hell to pay from Talyn, but he needed to know why.

Virgil smirked through his exhaustion, leaning heavily against Patton. “I’m sure I had a reason, but I can’t remember it now.”

\- It takes Talyn little time to finish scolding them and take the ymbrynes to their study where they can shift in privacy.

\- As soon as the ymbrynes come down the stairs, all of the peculiar children fell to the floor like puppets whose strings had been cut. 

\- They all refuse to move until Thomas bribes them with food.

\- Talyn, Joan and Thomas decide to stick together in Talyn’s loop. The other ymbryne, Valerie, promises to stay in touch.

\- And that ends this story.

\- For now.


	4. Ever After High AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever gonna fully write these? Who knows.  
And if you guys end up waning to write them, be my guest.
> 
> Warning, this is pretty much unsympathetic Virgil.

\- Deceit as Raven Queen  
\- Virgil as Apple White   
\- Remus as Madeleine Hatter   
\- Patton as Dexter Charming   
\- Roman as Daring Charming  
\- Apollo (Sun) as Cerise Hood  
\- Remy (Sleep) as Briar Beauty  
\- Harley "Hart" as Lizzie Hearts

\- Janus comes to Ever After High expecting a bad year, what with Legacy Day hanging over him like a dark cloud. He doesn't want to be evil, he just wants to be left alone. Why can't everyone understand that? Only Patton and Remus seem to understand him.

\- His year gets significantly worse once he finds out that Virgil pressed Headmaster Grimm to rearrange their living conditions, so Janus not only has to deal with him, Virgil also took care to decorate Janus' side of the room... with evil furniture. Great.

\- Still, Janus is determined to make his year not-horrible. He spends most of his time with Remus and Apollo... Unfortunately, Virgil doesn't seem to have gotten the message and tries to insert himself into every aspect of Janus' life.

\- Then, it comes; the Legacy Day rehearsal.

\- Deceit is clearly overjoyed./s

\- As he steps up to the podium, heart pounding in his chest, an errant thought flashes through his mind- What if he didn't sign?

\- "What if..." Janus took a deep breath, "What if I don't want to do the pledge?"

\- The courtyard goes silent.

\- "Erase that dangerous idea from your mind at once," Grimm growls, trying and failing to remain calm. Janus shrinks back slightly. "If you do not fulfill your destiny, your story will cease to exist- And you will cease to exist."

\- Deceit runs off of the stage, Remus follows him. Virgil runs off in the opposite direction, fearing what could happen to him and his story should Deceit not fulfill his destiny.

\- The next few weeks are full of completely transparent attempts by Virgil to get Deceit to follow his destiny. Every second feels like an eternity, and yet the days go by far too quickly. The question on everyone's mind, including Deceit's; will Deceit sign the book and follow his destiny, or will he rebel, and cease to exist?

\- And, far too soon, comes Legacy Day.

\- Janus steps up to the podium, shaking like a leaf, and the key appears to him. Slowly, carefully, he unlocks to book and glimpses his future- And he's horrified.

\- He sees himself poisoning Virgil, he sees himself homeless, living on the streets while Virgil lives in a penthouse, the victim of riots and abuse, tortured in every way...

\- The mirror pops up- And he sees himself in Mirror Prison, just like his mother. His breath catches in his throat.

\- Then, his course of action is clear.

\- "I am Janus Queen," He starts, growing more and more sure of himself with every syllable. "And I am going to write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts here!"

\- He slams the book shut.

\- And for one long, terrible second, nothing happens.

\- Nothing happens.

\- "I'm still here?" Janus looks down at his shaking hands. "I'm still here!" Relief turns to hot, burning rage as he turns to Headmaster Grimm. "I didn't disappear!"

\- "How could you?!" Virgil screams, trying to be heard over the booing of the Royals and the cheering of the Rebels.

"I'm sorry, Virgil, I- I just- Ugh! HOLD EVERYTHING!" Janus spins around, silencing the crowd with dark magick... by freezing them in time.

Since when had he been able to do that?

\- Bracing himself, Janus unfreezes Virgil

"I'm sorry," he whispers, wringing his hands. "But don't you see? I'm not the only one who gets to choose my own destiny now, we all do. Even you!"

"But I don't want to choose my own happily ever after," Virgil growled, sounding close to tears. "I liked the one that I had! And because of you, it might not happen."

"But-"

\- Virgil runs away, leaving Deceit standing alone on the stage.

\- Deceit unfreezes Remus, and the two have a sleepover in Remus' room.

\- Deceit unfreezes the Rebels before he goes. The Royals are unfrozen in the morning. After second period has started.

(Might make more parts, might not, who knows? I certainly don't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to using Deceit's name, Janus, so I slipped up a lot. Sorry.


End file.
